


Caught

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa hooks Zoe like a fish on a line, reeling her in with coffee and compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers to 1.2

Tessa hooks Zoe like a fish on a line, reeling her in with coffee and compliments and lingering pats on the shoulder. Tessa has Zoe primed and blushing, and so when Tessa suggests dinner to go over the details of the operation they’re doing with Customs, Zoe accepts.

They go to the George, because they’re regulars there, and the bartender will get them seats where they won’t be overheard. So they sit in the back room, the only people there, and Tessa orders a bottle of wine and smiles when she tells Zoe she’ll put it on her expense account for the month.

They talk about work, because they always do, and Zoe gets earnest and leans forward, her voice low in case someone does walk in and disturb them. Tessa puts out her hand and closes it over Zoe’s, squeezing lightly, and for the first time in the evening, Zoe stops talking.

‘Nervous?’ asks Tessa, raising her eyebrows.

Tessa slides her thumb underneath Zoe’s fingers, and begins to stroke Zoe’s palm lightly.

With the hand that isn’t held by Tessa, Zoe reaches for her wine glass and takes a slow sip. She licks at the rim of the glass to catch a tiny drip.

‘You make me nervous,’ Zoe replies. Then she gasps. ‘Is that…?’ Above the table, nothing has changed.

‘What?’ asks Tessa, her face blank, but her lips quirk at the edges.

‘Your foot,’ Zoe whispers.

‘You don’t mind, do you?’

Zoe takes a breath before she answers. ‘No.’

Tessa returns to the logistics of the Customs assignment, but she never lets go of Zoe’s hand, and Zoe’s attention isn’t entirely on Tessa’s words. She’s leaning back in her chair and biting her lower lip when another couple – and young man and woman – are shown into the room to a table on the other side.

Tessa raised her free hand to signal the waiter. ‘We’ll be going soon,’ she said. ‘We’ll take another bottle with us.’

‘Yes, ma’am,’ replies the waiter. ‘It will be waiting at the bar.’

‘Ready, Zoe?’

Zoe’s cheeks are red. ‘Where are we going?’ she asks, low.

Tessa stands, and waits for Zoe to follow her. ‘Wherever I want.’


End file.
